


Heroes and Villains

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Build A Bear, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, The Avengers - Freeform, Tom will be a great dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your and Tom's children watch the Avengers. One of them watches for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes and Villains

“Let’s watch this one!” Justin, the eldest of the set of twins, said as he grabbed a Blu-Ray copy of the Avengers from the DVD shelf. “Daddy’s in it and he is so cool!”

“I wanna watch this one!” Abby, the youngest of the two, said as she grabbed The Pirate Fairy. “Daddy’s in the one too but so is Tinkerbell!”

“Okay.” You said. “Justin, the Pirate Fairy is shorter so we will all three watch it first, but then Abby, all three of us are going to watch the Avengers. Maybe by then daddy will be home and will watch it with us. How does that sound?” Justin groaned about having to watch a stupid Disney movie and you really wanted to tell him that Marvel was now owned by Disney, but he wouldn’t really understand or might decide he didn’t want all the Marvel character stuff in his room anymore.

The Hiddleston children were little balls of sunshine like their dad, most of the time. Except now. Well, Abby was. She was singing along and so happy. But Justin was sitting there looking like Grumpy Cat.

“Is it over yet?” He asked when the credits finally rolled and Abby clapped at seeing Tom’s name on the screen.

“Yes, it’s over. We can watch the Avengers now.” Justin jumped up, happily, and took Abby’s movie out and put his in. He was already excited by the time the main menu came on. But once the movie started, Abby wasn’t a happy person.

“Mommy, who’s that?” She asked when Loki came through the portal.

“That’s Loki dummy.” Justin said.

“Justin! Quit calling your sister names!” You said. Justin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the screen. Abby clung to you throughout the whole movie. There was about twenty minutes left when the garage door opened. A few minutes after that, the door into the house opened.

“I’m home!” Tom called. Justin jumped up.

“Daddy!” He said, running towards him. Abby stood up and looked at Tom. She screamed and ran upstairs, leaving Tom standing there looking like a hurt puppy.

“What happened?” He asked. You sighed.

“It was Abby’s first time watching the Avengers and I think Loki might have been a little…overwhelming. Especially compared to the Pirate Fairy.”

“Oh dear.” Tom said. You walked over and took Justin’s hand.

“Time for bed mister.” You said. You saw Tom grabbing his jacket and car keys again. “Where are you going? You just got home.”

“I have to run to the store.” He said. “I’ll be back soon.” He kissed you then walked back out to his Jaguar. You smiled and took Justin upstairs to get ready for bed.

****

Tom came back an hour later with a white and blue cardboard box that looked like a little house. You were downstairs cleaning up when he came home. Justin was ready for bed. He was just doing some reading. Abby was curled up under her covers holding her Ariel doll.

“What’s that?” You asked Tom when he came in. He smiled.

“Something that will hopefully help Abby.” He said. He went upstairs to her room and went in. She squeaked when she saw him and dove under the covers. Tom frowned a little.

“Sweetie?” He said. “I know Loki scared you.”

“He’s mean!” She said. Tom set down in a chair by her bed.

“Well, I found someone who will keep the mean old Loki away from you.” He said. She peaked out from under her blanket.

“Where?” She asked. Tom smiled and opened up the box and pulled out a little Thor Build-a-Bear.

“This is Teddy Thor.” Tom said. “He will keep the mean old Loki away from you.” He placed the bear by Abby. She grabbed it quickly and held it close to her. Tom smiled and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight princess.”

“Goodnight daddy.” She said, hugging Teddy Thor. She fell asleep. Tom smiled and turned to leave. He saw you standing there and smiling. He left the room and shut her door.

“What?” He asked, looking at you. You just smiled and hugged him.

“You are an amazing dad.” You said. Tom smiled and hugged you back.

“I couldn’t be if not for their fantastic mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
